


Another Man's Treasure

by Thursdays_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: Odin finds treasure on Jötunheim.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 259





	Another Man's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the Odin finds Loki and rescues him has been done to death but here is my version anyway. While this can tie into my [Picking Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358788) verse I decided not to add it to that. This story can be the basis for other stories as well. I'm kind of thinking about starting another series that explores Thor and Loki's childhood. We'll see.
> 
> Note, Thor is only the equivalent of a two year old at the beginning of this and around four at the end with Loki being around two at the end. The last part is something that was alluded to in my fic Coronation. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

** _ Another Man’s Treasure _ **

It was over. The war was finally over. Odin breathed a sigh of relief. The Jötnar had surrendered, Laufey was no longer a danger and the Casket of Ancient Winters was in Asgardian possession. Midgard was safe for the time being. Now all that remained was to finalize the treaty and recover their dead. The war was over but there was still so much to do.

Odin sighed wearily, pressing his fingers around the edges of the gaping wound in his face. It was going to take him some time to get used to his missing eye. He really did need to go see the healers to have it tended to but he couldn’t bring himself to do so just yet. He needed a moment to gather himself before he returned to his troops. They did not need to see their king so battle weary.

The Temple at Utgard lay in ruins around him. Odin remembered a time not so long ago when it had stood in glory. Jötunheim had once been a beautiful realm; Laufey’s ambition had destroyed that.

The temple was empty, something Odin was grateful for. It had been far too long since he had had a moment of peace. He would gather himself, return to his army and they would all finally return home. He couldn’t wait to see his beautiful wife, Frigga, and their young son, Thor. He had been away too long. He feared Thor would not recognize his father.

Odin prodded the edges of his wound again. Would either of them recognize him now?

It was a worry for a later time. He closed his remaining eye and allowed himself a moment to just _breathe. _The silence of the temple was more comforting than he’d expected it to be.

His brow furrowed as a sound reached his ears. It was one he could not believe he was truly hearing. Opening his eye, he let his gaze wander around as he moved further into the temple. Was that… Was that a baby?

Odin felt his heart leap into his throat. Had there been children within the temple during the attack? One thing he’d been adamant about during the war was to leave the children alone. He would not have their innocent lives taken.

He explored further, becoming almost frantic in his search for the location of the cries. He came to the center of the temple where, upon the altar, was the source of the pathetic cries. Odin stepped closer, letting out a sound of disbelief at what he saw.

The Jötunn child wailed, the babe’s little cheeks an indigo color. Odin gave a quick look around for the child’s parents but found the temple empty. The babe was tiny, no bigger than an Æsir infant and Odin came to the horrible realization that the child had been left there to die.

He stepped closer to the altar, the child’s tiny hands and feet moving about in a futile effort for attention.

With no further thought to his actions, he scooped the child up into his arms, the pathetic excuse for a blanket barely covering what he discovered to be a baby boy with the umbilical cord still attached. Odin recognized the heritage markings the child carried. This boy was the son of Laufey and Farbauti. Perhaps this child could be the means of a true peace between Asgard and Jötunhiem.

The baby, upon realizing he’d finally gotten someone’s attention, quieted a little. All thought of bringing peace through the child left Odin. He ran a hand over the child’s head and to his immense surprise; the baby began to change, taking on an Æsir form. Green eyes blinked up at him and the babe whimpered again. The child could not have been more than a few hours old.

He’d known Queen Farbauti was pregnant and had instructed his warriors to leave her alone. He refused to be the cause of her losing the child.

Instinct took over and he began to gently rock the child. The poor babe had to be starving. He looked around him once more, hoping to spot the child’s caregiver. Hoping that his suspicions were wrong and the battle had separated the child from his family, not that he’d been abandoned. Odin knew he was fooling himself. The Jötunn prided themselves on their size. For this child to have been born so small would only mean death for him.

The child shivered within his hold and Odin realized the baby had yet to return to his natural form. The chill of the air only making the baby colder than he already was. Odin took his cape to wrap the child further, hoping to stave off the cold long enough to get him somewhere where he could get him warm and possibly some milk.

Odin knew what he had to do. He carefully placed the child back upon the altar, which only incensed the babe, who began to whimper once more. “Be still, little one,” Odin said, running his hand over the baby’s bald head. “I will return in a moment, I promise.”

He made his way quickly back to the temple entrance where he knew some of his Einherjar stood keeping watch. He caught the attention of the first one he met. “Inform General Tyr that I make for Asgard. I shall return soon but something has come to my attention that I must attend to without delay.”

The soldier saluted him, “Of course, my King. I shall inform the General at once.”

The soldier departed and Odin rushed back into the temple. The baby had begun to wail again and Odin was quick to scoop him back up. “There, there, little one,” he said, rocking the baby once more. “I’ve returned just as I promised.”

The baby quieted once more. Odin could see his energy waned, and he moved as quickly as he could out the back of the temple. Once away from prying eyes he cast his gaze up to the sky. “Heimdall, bring me home.”

He tucked the child close to him as the light of the Bifröst engulfed him, returning him to Asgard. The golden walls of the Observatory were a welcome sight. He moved quickly, glancing at Heimdall only long enough to give the man a warning look. Heimdall nodded and returned his gaze back out across the Nine.

Odin made his way down the Rainbow Bridge and instead of taking the straight path to the palace; he slunk into the dark alleys to keep himself from being seen by his people. He used the secret paths to and through the palace.

Once within the safety of the palace walls he realized he needed to make a choice. Should he seek out Frigga first or make his way to the healing halls? He cared not for his untreated wound but… He looked down at the bundle in his arms. The child’s little mouth opened and closed as he tried to find a teat to suckle at.

Mind made up, he made for the healing halls. He would deal with Frigga’s wrath later. He was certain that, given the circumstances, she would forgive him for not going to her first.

He continued through the hidden corridors, quietly pushing against a hidden door that opened up into the healing halls. He glanced around the room, glad to find it currently empty. He found himself with a slight problem on his hands. He couldn’t simply enter the halls without multiple questions being asked that he was not prepared to answer. While the child currently held an Æsir form, he did not know how long it would last. He was not sure how he was to explain why he carried a Jötunn babe with him should the child change again.

Perhaps he should have sought out his wife first. It was too late now to change his mind. He carefully made his way through the halls, keeping as close to the shadows as possible, until he came upon the one person he _was _looking for.

Lady Eir’s eyes widened momentarily as she spotted him. He made a gesture; informing her he did not want too much attention but waved her over all the same. She excused herself from who she was talking with and followed after him. Once they were alone within a private room, he let out a sigh of relief.

“My King, your eye.”

“It is of no consequence,” he replied. Surprisingly he had yet to feel the pain of the wound. “That is not why I’m here.”

“It needs tending,” she said, moving towards the far cabinet.

“It can wait,” he repeated more sternly. “Someone else is in need of your attention first.”

Lady Eir turned back to him as he revealed the child he held. She was unable to hold back her look of surprise. She rushed forward, taking the child from him and placing the baby within the Soul Forge. The child’s vitals were displayed above him. The babe began to cry weakly once more.

“Where ever did you find him?”

Odin stepped closer; putting him within reach of the baby should the healer react violently. “The Temple at Utgard.”

Her eyes shot up to him, back to the baby then up to the child’s vitals once again. Her expression was one of disbelief. “This child is Jötunn?”

“He is.”

“What did you do to him?”

Now it was Odin’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean?”

She gestured to the child. “This child is Æsir. How did you manage that?”

“I didn’t. He changed his form when I picked him up.” She seemed just as surprised by that fact as he still was. “I believe he may be a natural shapeshifter.”

“Perhaps even powerful with seiðr as well. It would account for his size.”

Odin cared nothing for that. All he cared about was the wellbeing of the child. “Will he survive?”

Lady Eir nodded. “Yes, you have brought him here just in time. He will need a wet nurse.” She began to carefully clean the child, “What do you plan to do with him?”

Odin… hadn’t quite thought that far ahead yet. What _could_ he do with him? He didn’t dare pass the child off to another family to raise, not without strict scrutiny of any eligible family. With the war only just now come to an end, he feared what the people might do to the babe, simply because the child is Jötnar. Clearly, the baby was an innocent.

“Send for my wife,” he replied. “This is something we will need to discuss.” Odin was inclined to keep the babe however with Frigga’s miscarriage still fresh, he wasn’t willing to make such a decision alone. He did not want to bring his wife any further pain.

After she finished cleaning the babe and swaddling him in a blanket, Lady Eir returned to Odin. “Let me tend your wound first.”

“It’ll keep,” Odin said, moving his head away from her hands.

“I’ll not risk your wound becoming infected,” Lady Eir argued, eyebrow raised and hands on hips. “What would I tell the queen? I’m sorry your highness, but your husband was a fool who instead of having his wound tended to, decided to let it get infected and now he’s dead. And what about Valhalla? Death by infection is not very glorious.”

“Alright, you can tend it,” Odin said, giving in to the healer. He took the child and sat in a nearby chair rather petulantly. While Lady Eir gathered her supplies, he looked down at the child.

Green eyes stared up at him. Any time the babe appeared on the verge of tears again, Odin would begin to rock him. Lady Eir returned and swiftly tended to his wound. “I know you said he will need a wet nurse but is there nothing we can feed him beforehand? I doubt he has been fed once since his birth.”

Lady Eir frowned before returning to the far cabinet. She replaced her supplies then came back with a small bottle in hand. “While this is not the food he requires,” she said, handing the bottle to him, “but it will suffice to give him nutrients and hydration until he can be fed properly.”

Odin thanked her, then placed the bottle to the child’s lips. The babe latched on to the artificial nipple and began to suckle greedily. From the corner of his good eye, he saw Lady Eir leave the room, presumably to find Frigga. He was still unsure of what he was going to tell his wife.

He did not have time to further contemplate his words as the door to the healing ward opened to admit his wife. Odin felt his breath catch, Frigga’s beauty overwhelming him. It had been _so long_ since he had seen her. His memory did not hold a candle to her physical presence.

“Odin,” Frigga said as she approached him. “My love, your eye.”

“It is nothing to worry over,” he assured her.

Frigga gasped softly as her eyes dropped to the bundle in his arms. Color drained from her face and her eyes reflected hurt. “Husband?”

Odin glanced down at the babe who continued to suckle. He was suddenly overcome with a fierce sense of protectiveness towards the infant. “This is not what you think,” he began.

Frigga’s spine straightened and she placed her hands on her hips. “Every time that phrase is spoken it means the situation is _exactly _what I think it is.”

“I have not strayed from my marital vows.” Odin assured her. “This child is not of my blood, he is Jötunn and I found him abandoned within the Temple at Utgard. He is the son of Laufey and Farbauti, abandoned to die because of his size. He cannot be more than a day old, wife. With all of the death I have seen I could not allow an innocent life to be lost.”

Frigga’s expression softened as she gazed at the child. She leaned closer and the babe’s sleepy green eyes regarded her. “Two sons,” Frigga said softly.

“He will never replace the child you lost.”

Frigga’s hand pressed against her empty womb and sadness flashed across her face briefly. “Had I carried to term, I would be delivering around this time.”

The babe let out a disgruntled noise and Odin realized the bottle was empty. He removed the bottle and found himself frozen. He knew he needed to burp the child but he still had his blood covered armor on. He couldn’t put the baby’s face near all that blood.

Having sensed his dilemma, Frigga took the child from his arms. Her eyes welled with tears once she had the baby against her shoulder. Her body began to sway gently as she pat the baby’s back. A few of those tears escaped, “His scent…”

“Frigga?”

The baby gave a soft burp and Frigga shifted her hold so that he was pressed against her bosom. “I can taste his seiðr in the air, husband. It calls to me.” Her cheek came to rest atop the baby’s head. “Two sons,” she repeated. She stroked the baby’s head. “Jötunn you say? It was not you who gave him an Ǽsir form.”

Odin felt himself relax slightly. It had been such a simple thing to save the child and in the short time since he had rescued the babe, Odin found himself already attached. “No, he changed himself as soon as I picked him up.”

“Already so powerful and only just born.”

“Yes,” Odin agreed. “Lady Eir suspects it may be the reason for his small size.”

Frigga hummed. “This was the cry I heard earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seiðr calls to Seiðr as you know. I have dreamt of a little boy with dark hair and bright green eyes for months now. I knew it to be the face of our second son and I could feel that child’s seiðr reaching for me. Even after I miscarried, I could still feel the essence of our child out there. It never occurred to me he would be born of another’s womb.”

Odin was silent for a moment as he contemplated his next words. The question he asked now was simply to be certain, “You wish to raise him as our own?” The option of placing the child with a noble family was available, though limited, and doing so would require the family to be highly trusted. Odin had no intention of placing the babe with a family who would not care for him.

The baby cooed, the fingers of one tiny hand escaping the swaddling to wrap around Frigga’s thumb. Frigga’s expression fell. “You would send him to another family?”

“I ask only because I do not want you to feel pressured Frigga. I know you are still recovering from your miscarriage. I feel the loss of that child as well and I hate the thought that I may have brought you more pain.”

“To take this child away from me would cause me pain,” Frigga answered. She sighed and her eyes glistened once more. “The Norns took the child of my womb and as much as I wish I could have met that child, that baby was never meant for us. This child,” she kissed the babe’s soft cheeks, “was meant to be our son even though he was born to another woman. I feel this in my very soul, Odin. He is here and I feel our family is complete.”

Odin felt it too. He sensed Fate had sent him into that Temple. There had been nothing of value within its ruins besides the newborn. He sighed, reaching out to gently stroke his hand down the baby’s back. “If we keep him, we cannot tell anyone where he came from. Not even him.”

“We will have to once he is old enough to understand,” Frigga said.

Odin shook his head. “It’s too dangerous. The war has only now ended. With the atrocities that have been brought, I’ll not have our people take their anger out on him. No child deserves to bear that kind of judgement.”

“The people will talk,” Frigga reminded him. “They already call the Jötnar monsters. I won’t have him raised to hate himself.”

“Which is why we cannot tell him, at least not until the hatred subsides. Perhaps one day but…” he trailed off, his mind revealing another reason he would keep the babe’s origins secret. “What of his birth parents? How would we tell him he was left to die by those who should love him unconditionally?”

Frigga appeared stricken by the thought. “When that time comes, we reassure him of our love for him. He may not be born of our blood but he is _ours_. We will allow him no doubt of that.”

It was the best they could do at the moment. “What shall we call him?”

“Knowing you, you already have several names picked out.”

He did. He’d begun compiling a list of names once he’d picked the child up. “You know me too well Frigga. However, I did choose Thor’s name and I would not leave you out of naming our second.”

Frigga looked down at the baby she held cradled in her arms. The babe gave just the tiniest sneeze and blue overcame his form, emerald eyes giving way to rubies. Odin studied the infant’s natural form. Even with blue skin, delicate heritage lines and red eyes, the baby’s features still in many ways resembled those of the Æsir. Odin wondered if the child had an Æsir ancestor.

The baby let out a disgruntled noise, little eyes narrowing and face scrunching up in distaste. His tiny feet wiggled where they were held in the swaddling. He let out a little grunt as he pressed his face against Frigga’s breast.

“What’s wrong, dear one?” Frigga asked the infant.

Once more, the babe let out an angry grunt. His tiny mouth drew down in a frown and he began to whimper. Frigga continued to rock him yet the child remained unhappy. Whimpering gave way to full-fledged crying. The child let out a wail so fierce that Odin flinched from it.

“He does have a strong set of lungs on him,” Odin remarked.

Frigga shifted her hold so that the infant’s head was resting within the crook of her elbow. Her body swayed and bobbed in an effort to soothe. “Mother has you dearheart,” Frigga said gently. “What ails you my sweet?”

Odin was just as at a loss as his wife was. “Perhaps he is hungry still?” he suggested.

Frigga placed a finger to the baby’s lips yet he did not try to suckle. She moved over to the single bed and lay the child down, removing the swaddling. “He is dry and unsoiled.”

“Maybe he is tired. He has been through quite the ordeal in such a short time.”

Frigga frowned, shaking her head. “I do not believe that is the whole of it.” She lay her hand on the boy’s torso. After a moment, azure skin gave way once more to pale. Once the transformation was complete, the child began to quiet. Frigga ran her fingers along the babe’s arms and legs searching for something though Odin couldn’t guess what.

She wrapped the child back up and pulled him against her. Turing towards Odin she sent him a look of confusion. “He was cold.”

Odin’s eyebrows shot up, the action pulling uncomfortably at his wound. “He was cold?” That made little sense. While the Jötnar could become cold it was usually only within the most extreme of temperatures. Though once he thought about it, the babe had been left exposed for Norns only knew how long. He had kept the child wrapped within his warmth from the moment he spirited the babe away. The babe had also been in an Æsir form since Odin had picked him up. Perhaps that short amount of time had led the baby to feel cold when in his natural form.

“The Jötunn do have a lower body temperature than we do,” he offered, “and he has been in an Æsir form for a while now.”

“Maybe,” Frigga conceded. “We will have to watch him closely.”

Odin had a feeling his wife would not be letting the infant out of her sight anytime soon. He decided to return to the previous topic. “What is he to be called?”

Frigga was silent as she considered. “He does have a fiery spirit to have survived alone for so long. How about Loki?”

Odin nodded. “Old Vanir for fire. It suits him.”

“What do you think sweeting?” Frigga asked the baby. “Is Loki a suitable name for you?” The baby cooed softly and Frigga smiled. “Loki it is then.”

Odin felt fatigue wash over him. While he would like nothing more than to find the nearest bed and sleep for the next several centuries, he knew he needed to return to his troops. “I must return to Jötunheim.”

“What?” Frigga asked. “Why?”

“General Tyr is awaiting my return. I do fear some of the warriors are still consumed with battle lust and may try to reengage conflict again. There has been enough bloodshed on both sides, we do not need more.”

Frigga nodded in agreement. “At least see Thor before you go. He has been asking when papa is going to return home.”

He could take a few minutes to see his son. His single eye found the baby Frigga held. Thor was now his _eldest_ son. He was father to another little boy. The fear he’d felt upon Thor’s birth came to him again with the knowledge that he now had Loki to raise as well. He needed a moment to collect himself. “Let me wash some of this blood off first. I don’t want to scare Thor.”

Frigga nodded in agreement. “Yes, let’s not give our son nightmares of his father covered in blood. I will meet you outside of our chambers.”

“I won’t be long,” He gazed once more at the newborn in his wife’s arms. “Be good for your mother, Loki.”

Loki let out a soft noise of contentment, yawned and settled within Frigga’s arms.

* * *

Frigga watched her husband silently exit the room using the secret passage in the back. She left the way she had entered though not alone. She nuzzled one more against Loki’s head, savoring the smell of newborn. It was a scent she had not expected to enjoy so soon after her miscarriage.

Loki slept soundly within her embrace. She was a little surprised at how quickly he had settled once he had retaken an Æsir form and been swaddled again. His seiðr still called to her though it was no longer a desperate plea for help but calm waves of contentment. His power was currently wild and untamed, something he would have to learn to control as he grew. She looked forward to teaching Loki her art. If he only wanted to learn enough to keep his power under control, that would be enough for her.

Frigga knew there was much they would have to do. She would speak to Lady Eir about an elixir to make her begin lactating again. Not only did Frigga not want another woman to breast feed her child, she would not chance Loki reverting to his Jötunn form during a feeding. She would not risk Loki’s safety that way.

She would also have to speak to Eir about her labor, meaning the lack there of. It shouldn’t be too hard to explain away the sudden appearance of a new baby. She and Thor had been kept in seclusion for most of the war and while Odin would have preferred they had gone to her family on Vanaheim, Frigga refused to leave Asgard. She had not wanted even the _slightest _appearance of the royal family abandoning the Realm.

They would need to formally announce Loki as the second born Prince of Asgard and present him to the curia regis, not something she was looking forward to. They would want to inspect Loki from head to toe, just like they had Thor, looking for any kind of flaw or imperfection. She’d hated subjecting Thor to their scrutiny and the idea of placing Loki before their judgmental eyes turned her stomach. She would wait as long as possible before putting Loki though such a thing. Though announcing his birth to the people, that she did look forward to. Asgard’s citizens would rejoice at the announcement of new life, especially given the amount of death they had suffered through since the war began.

She found herself outside of her quarters much sooner than she’d expected. Her mind had wandered more than she’d realized and she was pleased to see Odin making his way towards her as well. She gave him a smile as he opened the door for her.

Frigga stepped inside her sitting room, feeling her heart swell further at the sight of her eldest. Thor was on the floor, playing with little wooden soldiers. He blew his bangs away from his face. Although Frigga would like nothing more than to cut her sons hair, Thor was completely against it. She was waiting for the toddler to become fed up with its length.

“Thor,” Frigga called to get his attention. “Dearheart you have someone here to see you.”

Thor’s gaze turned towards them for only a moment before returning to his toys. He moved the soldiers around for another minute then paused. His head whipped around and his blue eyes went wide. “Papa?” he asked. Thor dropped his toys and nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to reach his father. “Papa, papa! You’re back!”

Odin caught the boy, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight. “Look at you,” Odin said. “You have grown so much. Have you been good for your mother?”

“Uh huh,” Thor replied. He pulled back and put his tiny hand against Odin’s cheek. “Papa, what happen to your eye?”

“I did not duck fast enough,” replied Odin, trying to put some levity on the injury.

Thor wasn’t having any of it. In a low voice Thor asked, “Was it one of the monsters?”

Frigga realized then that she still did not know how her husband had sustained his injury. She also realized they would need to change Thor’s view of the Jötnar.

Odin sighed and moved to sit on the settee. “No, it was not a monster who took my eye,” Odin replied. “The Jötunn are not monsters, they are people just like you and I.”

Thor frowned. “Nana says they all monsters. They blue an’ they got horns,” he put his hands beside his head, index fingers pointed upwards to mimic horns, “an’ mean eyes. Nana said they eats bad boys.”

Frigga would be having words with Thor’s nurse. In fact, it may be better to hire someone new for the position. It would be hard to find someone who did not display such hatred for the Jötnar. Perhaps she should look to her home realm for a new nurse.

“The Jötnar do not eat Æsir,” Odin said, sighing. “While Laufey’s ambition has led to death and destruction on Midgard and losses of our own, such actions do not belong to all of the Jötunn.”

“But Nana said—”

“Nana is wrong,” Frigga interrupted.

Thor ducked his head, “Sorry mama.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for son,” Odin told the boy. “It is Nana who is incorrect in her assessment of the Jötnar. I am sure the Jötunn tell similar stories about us.”

Thor’s eyes grew wide, “but we’s not monsters.”

“Exactly,” Odin said with a nod, “Just as the Jötnar are not monsters. Now,” he set Thor down to stand before him, “your mother and I have someone we want you to meet.”

Frigga took a seat beside her husband and adjusted her hold on Loki so Thor could see him. “This is Loki,” she said.

Thor gazed at the baby in her arms. “Loki?” He reached out and poked the infant on the cheek.

“Gentle Thor,” Frigga said. “You must be gentle with him.”

Loki’s face had scrunched up and his green eyes opened. Frigga hadn’t realized a baby could appear disgruntled but somehow Loki managed it. He let out a soft grunt but when Thor bent over to be closer Loki’s eyes tracked the older boy.

“He’s a baby,” Thor said.

“Yes he is,” Odin replied. “He’s your baby brother.”

Thor gasped. “My bro’dir? I got a baby bro’dir?” Renewed excitement lit up Thor’s face. He turned back to the infant. “Hi Loki bro’dir. I’m F’or. I’m your big bro’dir.” He looked up at Frigga. “Can I give him a kissy?

“Of course you can,” Frigga said with a smile. “Just remember to be very gentle.”

“Okay,” Thor leaned in to place a kiss against Loki’s pudgy cheeks. Loki’s face scrunched up and he wiggled a little from the action. “Can I hold him?”

Odin stood and pat his hand against the settee. “Hop up here.”

Thor did so, smiling wide in his eagerness. Frigga stood as well while Odin instructed the toddler how to hold his arms. Frigga gently lay Loki in Thor’s lap. “You have to hold his head, honey. He is too young to hold his head up himself.”

Once Loki was in Thor’s lap, Thor’s whole body went rigid and his wide eyes now reflected nervousness. “What if I drop him?”

“You won’t,” Frigga reassured him. “I am right here, nothing will happen.”

“‘Kay,” Thor wrapped his arms around his brother. Blue eyes looked down to meet green. “You tiny Loki. I’m gonna be a good big bro’dir. We can play with my toys too. You’re gonna like it outside.”

“It will be a while yet before Loki can play with you like that. He is still very young and very small,” Odin said.

“I can’t play with him?”

“You can,” Frigga said, “just not in that way just yet. Loki needs time to grow.”

Thor frowned, “That’s not fun.”

“He will grow before you know it,” Odin said, “and I am sure the two of you will get yourselves into quite a lot of mischief.”

“Now Thor,” Frigga said, “as Loki’s big brother it will be your duty to protect him. Do you think you can do that?”

Thor nodded vigorously. “I can do that. I won’ let nobody hurts Loki.” He looked down at his brother. “Right bro’dir, I won’ let no monsters get you and we is gonna have _so _much fun.”

She shared a quick look with her husband and she could see the relief in his own features. She had briefly feared that Thor would not take kindly to the news of a sibling. When she had first become pregnant, Thor had seemed excited but hearing about a new baby and actually having the new baby around were two completely different things.

Loki cooed, drawing her attention back to her children. It had been such a simple thing to add Loki to their family. She’d meant what she’d said to Odin, having Loki with them felt _right_. For her, she already loved the infant as if he had come from her womb. So small and innocent and easily worming his way into her heart with just the first glance. The ladies of the court would no doubt fawn over both princes.

Loki made another little noise and Thor let out a cry of shock. “Mama!” Thor yelled. “He pee on me!”

* * *

_ Several decades later_

Odin jolted awake; unsure of what it was that had pulled him from his deep sleep. It was well into the night. Rain pelted down against the windows. Hushed voices reached his ears followed by a shriek of fear when thunder crashed outside.

“Amma! Baba!”

He sat up at the same time Frigga came awake. Lightning flashed, giving him a glimpse of two sets of frightened eyes before the room went dark once more. Thunder boomed again, eliciting another shriek from the dark-haired boy.

“Papa, mama,” Thor said, tugging at their bed sheets. “I can’ ‘top it.”

Soft light filled the room as Frigga brought about a few witch lights. “Stop what sweetheart?” Frigga asked.

“The funder,” Thor replied, “I can’ ‘top the funder.”

Odin knew Thor was just beginning to show signs of his power and occasionally that power would affect the weather. This storm, however, was not Thor’s doing. “You did not cause this storm,” Odin reassured him.

“But it scaring Loki,” Thor said, arms wrapped around his brother. Loki’s face pressed against Thor’s chest and he let out another whimper as thunder rumbled again. “I try to stop it but I can’t.”

Before either he or Frigga could reply thunder and lightning crashed so close to the palace that it shook the structure. Both boys let out screams of fear. Odin drew the covers back and stood. The boys were still small enough that it was easy for him to lift them both into his arms. Returning to the bed, he settled them between he and his wife.

Loki instantly curled himself around his mother. “I scared amma,” Loki whined, little hands covering his ears. “It loud and dark and I cold,” he cried.

Over the children’s heads, he shared a look with his wife. While Loki was too young to have remembered his first hours of life on Jötunheim he did retain subconscious reactions to his abandonment. Loki would have heard the sounds of battle from where he’d been left in the temple. This was not the first time a storm had triggered such fear in Loki.

Frigga wrapped their youngest in her arms, rubbing at his back. She pulled the blankets back up around them. “You’ve nothing to fear dearheart,” Frigga soothed, “the storm cannot harm you.”

Loki’s breath hitched as he cried. “Loud,” he sobbed. “It dark an’ cold. I scared amma, no wanna be alone. I don’ wan’ the red eyes get me.”

“Loki had the Bad Dream,” Thor said softly, curling up behind his brother. “I sorry I gave you Bad Dream Loki.”

“You did not give your brother his nightmare,” Odin said. “None of this is your doing. It is only a storm.”

“I don’ like Bad Dream,” Loki whimpered. “It dark an’ loud an’ cold an’ I cry an’ cry an’ nobody come. Why no one come?”

“You are not alone my darling,” Frigga kissed the top of Loki’s head. “You are never alone. Do you remember what I showed you to do when it is too dark?”

Loki turned his head enough to reveal one fear filled green eye that glistened from his tears. “Make my light?”

“That’s right dearheart. Can you show me your light?”

Loki sniffled and lowered his hands from his ears. “I try.” He rubbed at his eyes then rubbed his face against Frigga’s chest. “What if I can’t?”

“It may take you a few tries but that is all right. That is why you practice.”

Loki whimpered softly yet his eye continued to look at something just off to his right. After a moment a small green light began to glow faintly near his face. Fear slowly turned to happiness. “I did it amma,” Loki whispered, pride clear in his voice. “I made my light.”

“Yes you did,” Frigga replied. “I am very proud of you.”

“Look baba, I make a light.”

“That is very good Loki,” Odin said.

“Loki’s got magic like mama,” Thor said. He leaned over Loki’s shoulder, which was rather awkward with how Loki was pressed against Frigga. “Show mama an’ papa the other thing.”

“What other thing?” asked Odin.

Thor moved back from his brother when Loki rolled to press his back against Frigga’s front. He held out his hands in front of him and his expression scrunched up as he concentrated. His fingers wiggled and Odin could make out wisps of seiðr flowing around them. The magic began to take shape, coalescing into the form of a butterfly. It fluttered around them, nothing about the insect revealing that it was nothing more than an illusion.

Odin was impressed to say the least. He’d known Loki held a great amount of power within him but for the boy to cast such illusions at such a young age was near unheard of. More butterflies formed and Odin sat up to better watch them flutter around. “That is _very _impressive Loki. One day, if you wish, you will be the most powerful Seiðrmar in all the Nine.”

Loki beamed then thunder crashed again. Loki’s illusions vanished as the boys shrieked and flailed, diving towards their mother. Odin leaned back to avoid Thor’s foot hitting his face, misjudged how close he was to the edge of the bed and promptly fell off.

The room became illuminated once more and as soon as the thunder settled he was met with two sets of eyes, one blue and one green, looking at him from the side of the bed. He could hear his wife trying and failing to stifle her laughter. “Papa?” Thor asked blinking down at him.

Loki blinked down at him too. “Why you down there?”

Odin let his head fall back against the floor. This was not the first, nor did he fear, the last, time he had ended up on the floor from the boys invading the bed. “No reason,” he replied. “The stone floor is quite comfortable.”

“Don’ look comfy,” Thor said.

“Come here my sweets,” Frigga said. “Let’s give your father room to get back into bed.”

The boys crawled back over to their mother, each tucked in against her sides. She smiled mischievously at him and placed a kiss atop the boy’s heads, first Thor then Loki.

“We should commission a larger bed,” suggested Odin.

“If you think it will help, husband.”

Frigga had moved closer to the center of the bed to allow for the children laying on either side of her. It left Odin with two options, try and sleep on the small amount of mattress available to him, or sleep on the couch. Again.

Not tonight! He narrowed his eye at Frigga in challenge. “Make room,” he said, crawling back into the bed. Loki squealed and giggled as he was squished between them.

“No fair,” Thor cried. He climbed over his mother and brother so the boy’s ended up between Odin and Frigga.

“Listen,” Frigga said once they had finally settled. “It sounds like the storm has stopped.”

“We should all try and go back to sleep,” Odin said.

“Can we have a story?” Loki asked softly. “So we no scared no more.”

“Very well but you must close your eyes.” The boys did so, snuggling into the blankets. “Once upon a time,” Odin began, “there were two prince’s...”


End file.
